Cross Over Party
by Sniper Wolf and Her Sniper
Summary: I throw a party for all my fav anime and video game characters! Escaflowne! Final Fantasy! Skies of Arcadia and more! R&R!


Cross Over Party Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING in this fic. Not one show or one person, except for me. Heh. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
Sorry for any spelling errors!  
  
There might be SPOILERS!  
  
Note: My best friend's nickname is Mamo-chan. I just love calling her that, and it's from Sailor Moon.  
  
Sniperwolf lit one last candle before she turned to Mamo-chan.  
  
Sniperwolf: Everything ready?  
  
Mamo-chan: The guests should be arriving soon.  
  
Sniperwolf sighed with happiness. They were having a party for all their favorite anime and video game characters. Sniperwolf sat down on a chair and heard the door bell ring.  
  
Sniperwolf: I'LL GET IT!  
  
Mamo-chan: Geez, relax! I wonder who it is!  
  
Sniperwolf: I hope it's Dilandau! I love Dilandau!  
  
Mamo-chan: Go answer the bloody door.  
  
Sniperwolf walked to the front door and opened it.  
  
Vyse: Hello, Sniperwolf.  
  
Sniperwolf: EEK! Hi! Hi! It's Vyse, Aika and Fina! (from Skies of Arcadia) You guys are MY FAVORITE VIDEO GAME OF ALL TIME!  
  
Fina: Thank you so much.  
  
Aika: Thanks for inviting us.  
  
Sniperwolf glances over them.  
  
Sniperwolf: Where's Ramirez?  
  
Fina: He's running a tad late.  
  
HIS HOUSE  
  
Ramirez: Down Zelos! DOWN BOY!  
  
Zelos: GRRRRR!  
  
SNIPERWOLF'S HOUSE  
  
Sniperwolf: Come right in!  
  
Mamo-chan starts playing Daft Punk music.  
  
The door bell rings again and Folken from The Visions of Escaflowne comes in, followed by Dilandau.  
  
Sniperwolf: The two hottest guys in anime are here!  
  
Sniperwolf shows them to the living room, where Vyse is break dancing.  
  
Aika: Go Vyse!  
  
Dilandau: You have candles.  
  
Folken: Oh god.  
  
Dilandau: Fire.  
  
Mamo-chan quickly blows out the candles, when the cast from Final Fantasy X comes in.  
  
Mamo-chan: It's Auron! *drools *  
  
Tidus: Hi everyone.  
  
Sniperwolf: Hi.  
  
Dilandau: What is he wearing?  
  
Fina: It's nice to meet you.  
  
Rikku: Wow, what a great party.  
  
Wakka: Want to play blitzball?  
  
Sniperwolf Sweatdrop : Well, we have a pool back there-  
  
Tidus & Wakka: Great, bye!  
  
Mamo-chan: Ok. Nice seeing them.  
  
Yuna: I love this song.  
  
Rikku is break dancing with Vyse. Finally, Gene Starwind comes in with Jim and Harry.  
  
Gene: Wow, look at all the ladies. That one looks hot.  
  
Gene points to Fina.  
  
Jim: Gene, can you try to go one night without hitting on someone?  
  
Gene: No can do, Jim.  
  
Dilandau: MOERO MOERO!  
  
Harry: What is wrong with that guy?  
  
Squall: Move it.  
  
Squall, from Final Fantasy 8 pushs Harry out his way.  
  
Sniperwolf: Harry, meet Dilandau. Dilandau, this is Harry. You guys are both hot psychos, so enjoy.  
  
Sniperwolf leaves them alone.  
  
Harry: I have a fake arm.  
  
Dilandau: I am a pryo with a scar.  
  
Solid Snake, Raiden and the REAL Sniperwolf comes in.  
  
Solid Snake: What am I doing here again?  
  
Raiden: Well, let's see, you came on to an 18 year old, so I figured lots of young people who look like Meryl will be here-  
  
SS: Shut up.  
  
Real Sniperwolf: I thought I was dead.  
  
Sniperwolf: EEEK! IT'S THE REAL SNIPERWOLF!  
  
Sniperwolf leaps to the Real one and shakes her hand.  
  
Sniperwolf: You are so cool! You kick ass!  
  
Real Sniperwolf: Ok, you're scaring me.  
  
Sailor Moon: Hold it right there! I am Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor Mars: Shut up, you ditz.  
  
She slaps her, which catches Dilandau's eye.  
  
Dilandau: Whoa.  
  
Harry: Hello? We were in the middle of talking!  
  
Wakka: BLITZOFF!  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Gene is hitting on Fina.  
  
Gene: So, I said to Fred, I don't go that way and he-  
  
Fina: Oh really? Wow, look, Yuna is calling you.  
  
Gene looks behind him.  
  
Gene: Where?  
  
Fina leaves. Fred Lou comes in.  
  
Fred: GENE! YOU'RE HERE TOO?  
  
Gene: AHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
He runs over to Mamo-chan.  
  
Gene: Why is HE here?  
  
Mamo-chan: Ask Sniperwolf. She likes Fred. I think she is busy though, with the real Sniperwolf. She won't shut up about how cool Sniperwolf's death was.  
  
Gene: The real Sniperwolf or fake Sniperwolf?  
  
Mamo-chan: Huh?  
  
Gene: What?  
  
Tidus: GOAL!  
  
Squall: This is stupid.  
  
Ulala from Space Channel 5 comes in.  
  
Ulala: It's time to dance!  
  
Dilandau: Hi.my name - It's um.  
  
Sailor Mars: Are you OK?  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Ramirez: Stop! Go away!  
  
Zelos: It's because of you we died!  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Do you want me to write another chapter? Review! Flames welcome.  
  
Vyse, Aika, Fina, Zelos and Ramirez: Skies of Arcadia  
  
Dilandau and Folken: The Visions of Escaflowne  
  
Tidus, Yuna, Wakka, Auron, and Rikku: Final Fantasy X  
  
Squall: Final Fantasy 8  
  
Solid Snake, Raiden, Sniperwolf: Metal Gear Solid  
  
Gene Starwind, Jim Hawkings, Harry: Outlaw Star  
  
Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars: Sailor Moon  
  
Ulala: Space Channel 5  
  
Did I forget anyone? Oh well. 


End file.
